School Status
by WishingFox
Summary: As the new girl, May has no idea who the hell is the Drew Hayden everybody talks about. All she knew about him is his school status. High school AU. Contestshipping! And a little Oldrivalshipping! Rated T for safety.


**School Status**

 **Summary:** As the new girl, she has no idea who the hell is the Drew Hayden everybody talks about. All she knew about him is his school status. High school AU. Contestshipping! And a little Oldrivalshipping!

 **A/N:** Kickstarting things off with my main OTP!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm sure we all know who really owns pokemon.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Did you go to the soccer match last weekend? Isn't Drew the most awesome ever?"

"He scored so many goals for the team!"

"What? You were actually watching the game? As for me, I was only there for Drew-sama!"

"I know right! He looks so hot in the last game!"

"Doesn't he look hot all the time? I'm so glad we are in Lumiose Boarding Academy! We get to see him and his buddies all the time. It's a blessing!"

May Maple groaned as she tries to tune out all the exited chatter of the girls who went to the soccer match during the weekend.

"Good morning sunshine!" Leaf Green, one of May's closest friends, said cheerfully and plopped herself down on the seat across. "Good morning May, good morning Leaf." Misty Waterflower, Leaf's roommate greeted before sitting beside May.

"Hi guys… What do they mean by blessing? It's pure torture on my end." May pleaded dramatically, head on the table and covering her ears. "Does anyone have an asprin? I will most probably need it."

"Aww… It's your first time facing something like this huh?" Leaf asked.

"What's your first guess?" May grumbled.

"It _always_ happens on Monday morning." Misty said, twisting her face as she said 'always'.

"You're kidding." May muttered.

"It's sad but Misty's right. All those crazy fan girls of the school's soccer team will be squealing about the weekend game." Leaf told May as she sets out her notebooks and pens on the table. "Or more specifically, the star players. Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji." Leaf added.

"Oh nooooo. That means for the next one and a half year in this school I'll have to endure this ridiculous squealing every morning?" May complained.

May was the new girl in school. She joined halfway through the junior year. In fact, she has only been here in Lumiose Boarding Academy for a few days.

"You got that right." Misty sympathetically said. "But don't worry! You'll get used to it."

 _'Either that, or my eardrums are going to burst first.'_ May thought as the teacher came into class and homeroom begun.

* * *

The class after homeroom was English, one of May's favourite subjects.

"Alright class!" The teacher, Mr. Volkner, said. "Right now, we are going to have a class test!"

Everybody groaned.

"We all need to improve our English grades right? Let me remind you guys that Drew Hayden from class 3A is currently the top in English for our level. His score is a 92%. I would like you all to try your best to get even higher than that!"

The class begun to murmur.

"Drew has been the top in English since he entered. How are we suppose to top that?"

"Kyaaaa! Of course Drew is the best!"

"If I defeat Drew in English, does that guarantee me a date with him?"

May sighed. Drew this, Drew that. Is that Drew person really all that great? This is only the second lesson today and I'm already sick of hearing news about him!

"I'm pretty good in English as well. I'll see if I can top his score." May whispered to herself, her competitive spirit kicking in.

Leaf, who was sitting next to her, heard her whispers. "Good luck then! I'll try my best too but for the past 3 years, I'm always second place!"

'I guess that Drew guy must be really good then.' May thought. Leaf loves to read and write. So it is to be expected that her English is good. So if Drew managed to defeat Leaf, he must be real good.

 _'Ahh well. No harm trying I guess.'_ Were May's last thoughts as the test papers reached her hands.

* * *

"Hello May!" Dawn Berlitz sets her tray of food on the table. Dawn is May's roommate and another one of her close friends in the Academy. "You know, I heard from Marina that a lot of guys in her class have been checking you out May." Dawn said with a wink.

Marina Davis is in cheerleading with Dawn. Like the rest of them, she is a junior. However, she and Dawn are in a different class.

"I'm not surprise, May does look good!" Leaf giggled, biting into an apple. "Though you gotta watch out for those deadly fan girls May." Leaf added.

"I got your back if they do come after you." Misty said reassuringly. "They know better than to mess with me".

May gulped. "Thanks but it's fine. Nothing's happening so far."

Picking up her utensils and slowly cutting her lunch – roasted chicken breast meat – into bite sized pieces, Dawn continued, "Apparently, Gary mentioned that he found you cute as well when he overheard the other guys talking. That leads to more boys agreeing with him. And some of the fan girls heard it."

It doesn't take a genius to know that the "some fan girls" who heard the news will spread it to the others.

"Say, May. If any one of the guys asks you out, will you accept?" Marina asked.

All eyes at their table directed their attention to May.

"Ehh…" May begun.

* * *

May's morning on Tuesday was really peaceful. It seems that the fan girls will only be extremely chatty on Monday seeing that that is the next school day after the weekend soccer match.

So May expected her Wednesday to be peaceful too.

Expected being the keyword.

May stared in dismay at the cafeteria scene in front of her. 'Well, at least my first three periods were peaceful?' she tried to console herself.

"Congratulations May! You scored a 97% in the English test!"

"I'm sure it is just a fluke!"

"Wow that is like, higher than Drew!"

"Drew will make a comeback! Definitely! I trust he will!"

"You even defeated Drew, the best in English!"

"AHHHH! HOW CAN MY DARLING LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU?

Hoards of people crowded around her. Saying different variations of "How did you score so well", "Congrats, you managed to get higher than Drew" and "Drew will beat you next time".

Boy, was May sure glad that all the other students scuttled away when Misty arrived in the cafeteria, fired up in fury

So it turns out that May scored higher than Drew in the English test. News has spread really quickly about her achievement. It seems that the entire school has heard about the shocking result and May will be the main target of the fan girl's for beating their beloved Drew Hayden.

"Hi May!" Dawn begun with a smile as May and Misty sat their lunch tray down onto the table. Leaf and Marina were already seated and eating. "So I heard that your English result was higher than Drew's!"

"Dawn!" May exclaimed. "How can you say such things with a smile?"

Dawn just flashed a pearly smile and said, "With Misty in a rage and you feeling down, someone got to stay positive!"

"When will this commotion end?" May sighed. "I'm not worried about facing those fans. I just don't want to be in the centre of attention."

"But this commotion might last quite a while. Considering that you just had your literature class test, and it is very likely that you'll surpass Drew again." Leaf pointed out.

"And you will definitely continue to do well in your studies. Come to think of it, you might even top the level for the final examinations!" Dawn chimed in.

"No! I won't. I suck in Math and Science." May grinned.

"Oh so does Drew! He's only good in humanities, and I'm sure you are too." Dawn gently reminded.

May sighed, head between her hands. She is in for a long year.

* * *

Drew Hayden and his group of friends were having their lunch in an unused classroom at the secluded corner of the school. Reason being, if they ate in the cafeteria like every other ordinary students, they'll forever be surrounded by fan girls and their annoying high pitched chatter.

Usually the group would be rowdy, talking excitedly about the next soccer match they will be having against some school, or competing over some video games.

But today, silence enveloped the group. They sat in a circle, munching on their bento sets that were swiftly and painstakingly bought from the cafeteria.

"So Drew," Ash broke the silence. "What are you gonna do about that?"

There was no need to question what 'that' is. The news has been flying around school since second period today. By lunch, the entire school knew that the new girl May Maple have surpassed the current top in English, Drew, for well, English.

"It could be just a fluke like some fans says." Drew chuckled, taking a huge bite out of a banana.

"Or it could be that the May girl is real smart." Paul muttered, cutting his salmon into little pieces.

Because of the unusual silence the group is in now, everybody heard Paul's statement. Which, to say the truth, was meant for everybody to hear.

"I'll just beat her next round." Drew flicked his hair, "simple as that."

"So confident." Gary chuckled. "But enough about May and her remarkable achievement of defeating Drew." Gary continued with a smirk. "Other than her having brains, she is quite the beauty indeed right?"

"Never seen her, but she's probably like most other girls in our school." Drew snorted.

"Trust the great Gary Oak! The master in picking up pretty girls!"

"Uh huh. Speaking of which, you've been chasing Leaf for a year now. When are you two gonna happen?" Drew smugly retorted.

"WE are gonna happen any time soon! I was just unlucky this year to not have any classes with her! Trust me, I will-"

Drew rolled his eyes and proceeded to cut Gary off, "Besides, she will probably end up becoming a fan."

"Doubt so. I had a little encounter with her the other day. I dropped a stack of props for drama class and she helped me carry some to the drama room. No fuss, no girly shrieks." Ash added.

"HA! So there!" Gary chortled.

Ignoring Gary, Drew turned to Paul, "You agree with me right?"

"She is my chemistry lab partner. As far as personality goes, she's not as annoying as the Dawn girl in her group." Paul repiled.

Drew's face fell. "I should have known," Drew muttered, "Nobody annoys Paul as much as Dawn does. Why did I even asked him…"

"Aha I found it!" Gary yelled. Instead of being occupied with his food, he was staring at his phone.

"A picture of May with Leaf and the rest!"

"I know you like Leaf but isn't that too stalker-like?" Paul bluntly said.

Gary glared at Paul. "I'm not a stalker! They asked me to help them take a group photo. But," Gary continued on with a mischievous glint. "I saved a copy."

"That's part of being a stalker dumbass."

Drew took a closer look at the picture. "Well, she has a better than average face. That's all." He commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop pretending. You definitely liked what you saw." Gary teased.

"You have no basis to say that!" Drew rolled his eyes.

"You definitely have an interest in her." Gary insisted.

"Well who wouldn't if all of a sudden she is the talk of the school?"

"Sounds to me that you have taken an interest in her." Ash pipped in.

 _SNAP!_

"Gotcha!" Gary sniggered, snapping his fingers.

"Ehh?" Drew spluttered. "Wait, did you guys planned this?" He angrily demanded.

"Why so flustered?" Gary sang, as the rest laughed.

"I don't care much about that girl. For now, that is." Drew huffed.

* * *

' _Leaf and Dawn were right.'_ May thought.

True to their prediction, Lucy did top the level in the literature test. And just like what they thought, May did top the level in English and performed better, if not comparable to Drew in most of the subjects that are related to humanities. Needless to say, there was another commotion (started by Drew's oh-so-dedicated fan girls of course) when May surpassed him.

' _And up till now, I still have no idea who the hell Drew Hayden is.'_ May thought with frustration.

"May, May! Why are you sulking like that? It should be a cause for celebration isn't it? Even thought you have just joined the school in the middle of the year, you have gotten the best results!" Leaf's cheerful voice jolted May out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me? What cause for celebration is that?" May raged.

Leaf blankly stared at her. _'Who wouldn't be happy that they are one of the smartest kid in the whole level?_ ' Was what Leaf was thinking.

"Ever since the day they announced I was the top in English, I've been receiving hate mails or death threats from those annoying fan girls of his!"

' _Ahh.'_ Leaf forced a chuckle down. _'That must be the reason for her rage.'_ May puffed her bangs up angrily.

"I mean, they don't exactly pose a threat to me. But all those _'Don't you dare steal Drew away from us blah blah blah'_ mails and texts are getting on my nerves!"

' _Ahh yes.'_ Leaf thought. _'Fan girls tend to be like that. May's story sounds similar to what I faced when those idiots thought there was something going on between Gary and I."_

"Every single day I will be spammed by those annoying girls! If it wasn't because of Misty being there by my side, those girls would have given me death glares all day long!"

"I know right!" Leaf butted in May's rant. "Back when I still had classes with Gary, those girls were always spamming me, making sure that I do not try to make a move on him. Like who would want to make a move on that flirt! Are they crazy? If they had eyes they will be able to tell its him annoying me and not the other way round!?"

"I totally agree! But at least you know who Gary is! I don't even know who the hell Drew is! I don't know how he looks like or his character! How am I supposed to _'steal him away'_ like that?" May quoted, using her fingers to mimic quotation marks. "All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"Seriously?" Leaf was shocked, to say the least. "Until now, you don't know who Drew is?"

"Well thanks to his fangirls, I did hear that he has green hair and green eyes, in the soccer team and who have very protective and possessive fan girls." May huffed. "Other than this, nope! Who would want to bother seeing or meeting the guy who is the cause of his or her trouble?"

The two girls were so engrossed with their complaints of fan girls that they completely missed two guys, one of which has green hair, staring at them with their mouths agape at the intersection of the corridor.

* * *

To say that Drew and Gary were shocked is an understatement.

 _It was after school. Drew and Gary were walking down the corridor when they overheard some conversation a girl is having with their friend. Originally they thought that those angry, high pitched voices were those of fan girls. On closer examination, the voices were revealed to be the girl that was the topic of their lunch today and her friend, the girl that Gary currently have the hots for._

" _Man. Girls are sure annoying." Drew commented. "They seem to have many problems all the time." Gary silently nodded in agreement._

 _ **"I mean, they don't exactly pose a threat to me. But all those 'Don't you dare steal Drew away from us blah blah blah' mails and texts are getting on my nerves!"**_ _Gary raised an eyebrow at Drew. Drew shrugged. "I can't control their actions." He defended himself._

" _ **Every single day I will be spammed by those annoying girls! If it wasn't because of Misty being there by my side, those girls would have given me death glares all day long!"**_

 _"She seems to be very troubled by your fan girls." Gary laughs. Drew was about to defend himself once more when May's irritated voice rang out._

" _ **All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"**_

 _Drew truly believes that Gary was mocking him by giving him the pointed look and raised brows, all while clenching his stomach, trying to hold in his laughter._

 _ **"All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"**_

 _Both boys were left stunned with that sentence. Hardly anybody can live through a semester without hearing the soccer team boys' name at least_ _ **once**_ _a week. Even if you are the new girl, once you heard how others were raving about how 'handsome' or 'cool' a particular guy was, naturally, they would want to see his face or know more about him._

 _But May was not one of those girls._

May was appalled that the girl who had been main topic in their lunch today, the one who surpassed him in studies, the one who attracted so much attention from the male population in Lumiose Boarding Academy, had no idea who he is.

' _She doesn't seem to care about me at all. Despite hearing so much about my school status.'_ Drew thought.

" _ **All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"**_

Drew had to laugh when he thought about how furious the new girl was at his fan girls and how she seems to loathe his existence despite not knowing him.

Gary gave him a weird look when Drew started laughing manically.

"Remember months back when I said that I don't care much about that girl?" Drew asked upon seeing Gary's confused face.

 _ **"Sounds to me that you have taken an interest in her." Ash pipped in.**_

 _ **"Ehh?" Drew spluttered. "Wait, did you guys planned this?" He angrily demanded.**_

" _ **Why so flustered?" Gary sang, as the rest laughed.**_

 _ **"I don't care much about that girl. For now, that is." Drew huffed.**_

Drew continues, "Well, I've changed my mind." Gary started to smirked. "She is somewhat an interesting girl indeed."

"See, the great Gary Oak is always right!"

"Didn't Leaf just complained about how much she hates you and your flirting?"

"Oh, she is just in denial!"

"…Right."

"I'm serious!"

* * *

After the academic results were released, Winter Break quickly came and went. Very soon, a new school year has begun.

Holding her new timetable tightly, May and Leaf were laughing about a joke as they entered the Chemistry Lab. Upon noticing that they were assigned seats next to each other, albeit not being lab partners together, their smiles widened.

Because Chemistry was the first period that day, and they have all just came back from their Winter Break, the students were all mingling and chatting eagerly with regards to how they spent their holiday, where they went to, what things they bought or some funny joke they heard.

May and Leaf were engrossed in their conversation too. They failed to notice that the whole class had suddenly ceased their talking and only excited whispers of girls were heard.

"You must be May Maple I suppose?"

May looked up at a lean, fairly tall guy with the brightest emerald orbs and a cat-like smirk. He adjusted his cap a little before holding out his hand to her. Beside him, his brunette friend quickly darted off to somwhere beside her, May wasn't sure.

May shook the guy's hand, saying, "I believe you must be my new lab partner? As you probably already know, I'm May Maple. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

There was a small paused in the guy's movements. His companion gave a knowing smirk, clamping his hand against Leaf's mouth as she angrily tries to hit him. There were small gasps from the other students.

He removes his cap, revealing his chartreuse hair, eyes gleaming as he replied, "Andrew Hayden, but you can call me Drew for short."

It dawned on May that he was the guy whom she heard so much about during her junior year. The guy whom indirectly caused her Monday mornings to be filled with a pounding headache from all the girls' shrieking. The one who indirectly caused her phone and email to be spammed with hate mails.

 _'Come to think of it, he is pretty hot.'_ May inwardly giggled. May thought back to a question asked during her early days in the Academy.

 _ **"Say, May. If any one of the guys asks you out, will you accept?" Marina asked.**_

 _ **All eyes at their table directed their attention to May.**_

 _ **"Ehh…" May begun.**_

" _ **I might. But it will ultimately depend on their character."**_

 _'This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.'_ May thought cheerfully. _'He seems nice enough.'_

Or so she thought.

"Nice to meet you too, April. Hope we get along."

"It's May!" May fumed.

"Ah you mean June? Say, now that I had a closer look at you, I think the other boys are blind when they say you are pretty and smart. You look very much like a natural airhead."

May fumed. "Big words coming from the guy who couldn't even get my name right!"

 _CRASH!_

May, and the rest of the class turned to the sound of Gary – with Leaf in tow – falling onto the floor.

"LET ME GO!" Leaf's screech was muffled as Gary kept a tight grip on her, pressing her head against his chest.

"Wow, Leaf. I know its been a while since we have the same class and that I'm irresitible, but there's no need to rush. After all, we'll be lab partners this year."

"Well, March, I guess this year will be exciting." Drew sniggered.

"I'm telling you! It's May, you grasshead!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And it's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot (although I think Leaf and Gary might have taken the spotlight away from our main couple at the end of the story haha). Do review and let me know how you find it!


End file.
